The Past
by AAML-TAML
Summary: Misty has always been curious about her past, without any help from her sisters, Misty turns to the one other person she trusts; her best friend Ash. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Misty has always been curious about her past, without any help from her sisters, Misty turns to the one other person she trusts; her best friend Ash.**

**A/N- This story is for my good 'ol Techno Twin for our 8th month anniversary! :'O I can't believe it's been 8 months already! Well this ones for you Nonnie! Or as I call you Willy Bum Bum, techno chicken, my amazing horse ;) or plain old Mrs Bieber! :'D Hope you like it bro! Happy anniversary!**  
**(It's Misty's POV xD)**  
**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Who am I?**  
I sat on at my computer in my blue painted room and stared at the simple font on my screen with the words 'who am I' spelt on it. When I ten, I ran away from home and fished my best friend Ash Ketchum from a river after he got attacked by a bunch of Spearow and complete wrecked my bike! Well, anyway, back then I wasn't in Pokehigh like I am now, Ash and I started it a few months back. My friends May and Iris always tease me that we like each other, as if!

I tapped my fingers on the desk my computer sat on, looking back at the screen with a scowl.

Normally I couldn't be bothered doing it and would write stuff like 'my names Misty Williams, I have green eyes and orange hair' but I would get yelled at by Professor Oak, our teacher... Not that I cared, but he specifically said we had to write what's 'within' us.

I needed a break.

I sent Ash a text asking him if he'd started the homework.  
A minute later he replied back: **'We are sorry to inform you that Ashton 'Ash' Ketchum died from boredom while working on his homework.'**

I laughed out loud, Ash always cheers me up. I put my head in my hands and stared at the screen again.

How can I answer that when I know nothing about my past and my three older sisters Daisy, Violet and Lily have no intentions on telling me about it.

"Misty, like, dinners ready!" My oldest sister, Daisy, yelled up the stairs to me.  
I dashed down in a flash just to get away from my homework, not that I got away for long...

"Like, how's the homework going?" Daisy asked as I sat at the table, setting a plate in front of me.

"Do you really care?" I deadpanned, raising an eyebrow and looking up at her.

"Nah I guess not," she shrugged, sitting next to Lily, flicking her blond hair over her shoulder.

I look nothing like her.

Or any of my sisters, if I'm honest. Daisy is blond, tallish but not too tall with bright green has purple curly hair and purple eyes and Lily the same only pink, then there's me with ginger hair, green eyes and that I'm tall and they're not. They're girly and I'm a tomboy, the only similarity either of the three of us have is I have green eyes and so does Daisy, they're all tanner than me too...

"Daisy?"

"Mm?" She mumbled, not really paying attention.

I spoke very clearly and slowly so she would listen. "Who's our mom?"

Out of the corner of my eye I seen Violet freeze. For a second she looked terrified, then her face went as hard as a mask. No emotion.

"Why do you ask?" Daisy frowned, finally paying attention, not seemingly bothered about Violet's expression.

"I'm curious," I shrugged, meeting her eye until she looked away.

"I thought you, like, weren't bothered about knowing," Lily piped in, slightly scowling at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not."

"Then why, like, did you ask?" Daisy asked slowly, rubbing her temples.

"I told you I was curious!" I said, frowning and crossing my arms. "Fine, don't tell me then!"

"We weren't, like, gonna!" Lily pouted, the two of then still acting oblivious to Violet's reaction.

"Ugh whatever, can Ash come round?" I asked, letting out a huff in annoyance to them.

"Yeah, okay," Daisy said and shrugged, going back to her dinner.

After I ate my own dinner, I sent Ash another text. **Cya later?**  
He replied a few seconds later: **I'll be ther at 7 :)**

I turned back to my computer and let out a groan.

Even if it was a stupid thought, I closed my assay and searched into Google 'Misty Williams' to see if anything came up.

It was stupid, I was just wasting time. Putting off homework. I reached to close the search. And that's when I caught sight of it. A site for missing children.

I clicked through to the homepage and saw a search field. Then I tapped in my name. Misty. Part of me wanted to stop but I told myself not to be stupid.  
There was three children on the sight with the name 'Mistia Williams', 'Mistic Williams' or just 'Misty Williams'.

I clicked on the first one, Misty Williams. Relief flooded over me when I seem that the girl had bright blue hair, it wasn't me.

The second option, Mistic, was a girl from Unova with black hair.

I clicked on the last one and my heart started thumping in my chest when I seen the image of the girl.

She had ginger hair in two ponytails, little dimples and a grin on her young face. The little girl could be me...

I shook my head, Daisy, Lily and Violet were my sisters...

I read the information under the little girls picture, she was from Sinnoh... But I'm from Kanto...

Frowning, I continued reading through the information, nibbling my bottom lip as I did.

"Misty, like, your boyfriend is here!" Lily yelled up the stairs making me jump. I ran down the stairs to see Lily and Ash standing there.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I scowled, folding my arms and glaring at her.

"Uh yeah..." Ash sweat dropped, Lily pulled a face at me and walked off, leaving us alone. "Finished your death yet?" He joked, talking about the homework.

"Er... Haven't even started," I admitted and grinned sheepishly at him.

"Nice one Mist," he chuckled, I noticed how Pikachu wasn't sitting on his shoulder like he normally was...

"Come on then, I better put a start to this," I said with a groan, running back up the stairs this time with Ash following.

As we reached my room, I realised I had left the computer on that site and I bit my lip, hurrying over to it before Ash seen.

"What's wrong?" He asked, glancing curiously at the screen.

"Nothing," I said, quickly minimising the screen.

"Don't give me that," Ash said with narrowed brown eyes. "I know you, sometimes up and it involves your computer..."

"I thought you were stupid," I mumbled under my breath, narrowing my own eyes. "It was just this weird... -thing..." I trailed off.

Ash walked over to the computer and stood beside me. "What kind of weird thing? Like some weird guy, almost as creepy as Brock, asking you out? What did you say?"

"What? Ew. No way!"

"Then why..." Ash's eyes locked on the minimised tab at the bottom of the screen. "Misty why are you looking up a missing children site?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

I clicked on the screen. Mistia Williams appeared on the screen. Ash looked at her photo then at me. "You don't think that's you, do you?"

I looked away, my cheeks burning. "I don't know..."

Ash moved the mouse over to a link marked: age progressed photograph.

"Wait Ash-"

But it was too late, a different picture of Mistia turned up on the screen. Her hair was in two low ponytails with an older looking face and green eyes. If you took away one of the ponytails and put it higher it might look like me with a few differences... It was me, but at the same time, it wasn't.

"Hm, it's hard to say... I mean it looks a bit like you but..."

"I don't know Ash..." I said with hesitation heard in my voice.

"There's a number there... Maybe you could call up and-"

"No! No way! I don't even know of its me Ash!" I shook my head, furrowing my brow and sitting on the chair at the desk.

"Chill out Mist," Ash rolled his eyes. "I was only trying to help, don't you want to know if its really you?"

"Maybe..."

"Maybe your sisters could tell you," Ash suggested, his eyebrows knitted slightly together.

"Like they'd tell me," I said sarcastically rolled my eyes, Ash nodded once and pouted cutely.

"Suppose it's not a good idea anyway."

"What do ya mean?" I asked.

"Well," Ash hesitated before continuing. "If this Mistia Williams girl is you, how d'you think it happened?"

I shrugged at him and kept biting my lower lip, he sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.

"Think about it Misty, how did you go from being in Sinnoh in September to being in Kanto by Christmas? You must have been take deliberately."

I shrugged again after he finished and said, "but what's that got to do with my sisters?"

Ash took a deep breath. "I think you have to consider that your sisters were possibly involved."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! I feel so happy with my new phone that I can finally put stuff in bold xD  
Note: I said Pallet Town and Cerulean City are about half an hour away but I know it's more like a day but let's pretend xD  
The ending is really crappy because I couldn't fit it all in so tomorrow's chapter will be like a fill in xD  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

I was sure Ash was wrong. I mean, my sisters couldn't care less about me and they're really annoying but there's no way the would have kidnapped a little girl.

Still, when someone plants something in your head it stays there. I thought about calling the number Ash had shown me from the website but I never had the guts to. What would I say? _I might be a missing girl from your website, only with a different first name- oh, and a different region._

A week went past. Ash swore he wouldn't tell anyone. It was our secret, but it burned inside me like one of those trick birthday candle things you can't blow out.

And then -by accident- I learned something that changed everything forever...

Daisy normally took over the Cerulean Gym during the day but left me to take over too. Whether she was doing her hair or painting her nails she would get me to take on the challenger. Not that I minded, I loved battling.

That night when I had just gotten back from battling, which I won with just using Staryu, Lily had dinner made. Which sucked because Lily can't cook... Daisy had went to take on the last challenger because Staryu needed a rest and I had just battled.

"Hey Lily..." I began, eying up my most stupid sister from my seat at the table.

"What do you want, runt?"  
I rolled my eyes at her but said nothing, trying not to let out my temper to ruin what I was going to ask.

"Can you tell me more about my past?" I asked, looking at my pinked haired sister with curious eyes. She almost gave in.

"I, like, guess you're old enough to know..." Lily said, not paying full attention to me as she munched on chips.

"Ask what?" Violet asked, flouncing into the kitchen with her purple curls flowing behind. I scoffed at her, way to ruin it.

Lily mumbled something under her breath and Violet put her hands on her hips.

"Lil, I thought we, like, agreed!"she said in a threatening voice.

I pushed my chair back and stood up with my hands balled into fists, my temper beginning to show. If she thought she was going to stop Lily from telling me she could think twice!

"Sit down, Misty!" Violet snapped.

Anger surges up from my stomach. "No."

"What did you say?" She asked, glaring at me. I glared right back, not even noticing how she was dropping her 'likes'.

"Who put you in charge? Why do you always have to ruin everything for me?!" I yelled, gritting my teeth.

Violet's face clenched up. "Sit down. Now," she repeated, her face as hard as a rock.

"I won't sit down! You can't order me about! You're not my mom, but I guess I won't ever know who she is because you three bitches!" I growled, frustrated tears welling in my eyes that I blinked back.

Lily pushed Violet out the door, sweat dropping as she did. She turned to me and frowned. "Like, what does bitch mean again?"

I pushed past her without a word, marching up the stairs and into my room. What had I done to deserve a family like this? I bet Mistia Williams's family weren't like this. I bet her mother really loved the ocean and water Pokemon like I did. I mean, Lily, Daisy and Violet do like water Pokemon but they don't take care of them like proper trainers should. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow when my sisters did their stupid water show, I'd look for more clues about Mistia Williams.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

When Ash and I finished school the next day, we went to our usual hang out on Fridays. It was some pizza shop in Cerulean City that was about half an hour from Ash's home, Pallet town.

Ash ordered his usual, five ham and cheese pizzas with extra ham and extra cheese. I usually just had a few slices off of his.

A gust of wind whippet around my bare legs thanks to my shorts as a group of girls from our school tottered into the pizza bar. I only recognised two of them, Dawn Hikari. She wasn't my friend but we've talked a few times, she's too much like my sisters for me to actually get along with her. The only other one I recognised was Ursula Red.

"I'll need someone to keep her out of the way for at least an hour, and their stupid water ballet show lasts fifteen minutes at the least," I said after explaining to Ash I was going to look for more clues about my past.

Ash frowned before his stomach let out a huge growl, I face palmed and giggled at him. "Heh..." He swear dropped, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Go check if your pizzas are ready," I said with a smirk, he rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"I'm a growing boy, Mist! I need my food," he replied, winking cheekily at me. I brushed off a blush and shrugged.

"Whatever you say little Ashton," I rolled my eyes, he glared playfully at me but walked to the counter anyway.

While he waited, I see. Ursula walk up to him,her hair was in two pink curly ponytails, her skirt hitched right up her legs.

"My friend reckons you're really fit," Ursula said, jerking her pink painted thumb towards a girl with navy hair and an even shorter skirt. Dawn.

I scowled with jealousy but didn't show it, he was always getting hit on by girls. I guess he is quite good looking... Tan skin, warm chocolate brown eyes and messy raven hair... I shook my head to get the love struck thoughts away. Like I said, I don't like him that way...

Ursula put her hand on her hip. "So d'you wanna go out with her? She's free tonight."

Ash was smiling sheepishly, trying to be nice as he said no. He came rushing back with our five pizzas. He set them on the table, Ursula still standing beside him.

"Sorry," I said, turning to the girl and touching Ash's arm, he blushed sightly. Probably with embarrassment. "But he's busy tonight."

I let go of Ash and sat back at our seats, a chorus of 'Ooooooo's at my back. Ash sat in front of me and started eating the pizzas at top speed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, finished the first pizza already. "About tonight?"

"I was hoping you could get Daisy out of the house, when she's gone Violet goes out with her new boyfriend and same for Lily," I said, munching on my first slice.

"New boyfriend?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Lily's still dating Josh but Violet's with some guy named Dylan."

"Alright... How will I help you then?" He asked, starting on the third box. I poked his flat stomach with wide eyes.

"How aren't you fat again?" I asked, blinking at him.

"I work out," he winked, flexing his arms. I rolled my eyes and blushed, he was quite for for fifteen.

"Show off," I muttered before going serious again. "Hm... Well, Mrs Ketchum-" I got cut off by Ash mumbling 'Delia', I shot him a look. "Alright fine, Delia said she'd like to know Daisy more because she's the oldest so maybe they could get together for a while..."

"Yeah! My mom would love the company, even if its someone like Daisy!" Ash cheered, I rolled my eyes at the end of his sentence but grinned at him.

"It's a plan!"  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, turtle brains -:B  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Mrs Ket- I mean, Delia, was typically enthusiastic about meeting Daisy, but of course Daisy didn't want to go. She had an appointment for the spa later but I thought ahead and cancelled it, in the end I got Daisy to go, it took a lot of convincing but she left.

Ash told me he would call when Daisy was leaving his house, if it took half an hour by foot to get to Pallet it should take about half an hour so driving should be around ten to fifteen minutes but this is Daisy we're talking about. With her driving, it should take thirty seconds...

She left the house at quarter past six later that day, still grumbling under her breath about missing her spa appointment.

And, just as I predicted, as soon as Daisy was out of sight, Violet ran out the door to meet up with Dylan, not so much as a goodbye. Lily followed soon after, unlike Violet she spent ages doing up her hair and changing outfits.

As soon as she was out the door, I ran into the lobby of the gym and over to the desk, opening and closing every drawer until I found the one filled with keys. My sisters were so unorganised it drove me insane, and I wasn't completely organised myself!

Finally, I found a key marked 'attic' and shoved it in the pocket of my shorts, running up the stairs and to the loft as quickly as I could.

I stuck the key in the keyhole, grinning when I heard a click. I climbed up the ladders as quickly as I could, seeing three messy boxes in one corner and one barely touched shoved beside the entrance. I glanced in the box but it was empty.

I peered in more closely as saw it. A picture of a girl with two ponytails, sitting beside a blue gyrados. That little girl was Mistia Williams...

My heart thudded in my chest and I put the picture back in the box, moving to the three others. I checked out the first box to the left, it was purple and labeled Violet.

I frowned at how messy everything was. She was the youngest of the three 'sensational sisters' and her box was filled with old toys and... a diary..?

I opened it to have a quick skim through it, my eyes furrowing at the entries.

_July 7- Lily is always pushing me around! I mean, I can't do everything! If Daisy is gone for a battle she treats me like dirt!_

I rolled my eyes and skipped to another page, that's how they all treat me.

_August 11- Daisy is going on some tour, since she's sixteen and got her modelling job. Lily and I are going to see her in Sinnoh in October!_

I frowned and tapped my chin. It says Mistia went missing in November...

_October 28- I did something really bad. I don't care what Lily says about it, I'm sick of being the one who's always pushed around. It won't happen any longer, even if what I done was bad. We're leaving for Kanto in two weeks, they don't want to be seen with me until we're back home._

I growled and squeezed my hands into fists. Violet was the one who kidnapped me. I shoved the book back in the box and stood up. She was sick of being the youngest and being pushed around by the other two so she took me from my family, so it was me being the one getting all the hate and not her.

I jumped violently when the ringing of my mobile was heard. I rushed down the steps of the attic, locking the door after me and grabbing my iPhone. It was Ash.

"Hello?" I mumbled, pressing the phone against my ear with my free hand, using the other to shove the key back in the drawer.

"Mist, Daisy's on her way back," he said, I grumbled under my breath at her name. I hated all of them. If Daisy and Lily had of been nicer to Violet everything would be okay! "Misty? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later As-"

As if on cue, Daisy came in the door still wearing her huge sunglasses (though it was night) and her white leather gloves. I sent a glare her way as she walked in but she didn't notice.

"Gotta go Ash," I mumbled, hanging up the phone without bothering for his reply.  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next day was Saturday, thank Arceus, so there was no school. I went round to Ash's, grabbing Togepi and making my way to Pallet by bike. Yes, the moron payed me back.

With Togepi in the front basket, I made my way to Pallet Town where Ash and I lay in his back yard under the shade of an oak tree. Ash asked me a question I knew I was going to have to answer but dreaded it anyway.

"Care to tell me what the heck happened yesterday?" Ash asked, laying down on the soft grass next to me, Pikachu rested on my lap as I stroked his yellow fur. Togepi had fallen asleep a while back and was leaning against the tree, chirping now and then in her sleep.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to avoid answering him.

"You seemed annoyed last night. Did you find anything out..?" He asked, sitting up and looking at me.

I stayed lying down and shielded the sun out of my eyes with my hand. "Yes, I did actually..."

"What is it then?"

"Violet was fed up with being picked on and kidnapped me."

Ash blinked at me a few times before jumping and clutching his head. Poor kid, he really has a small brain. "Are you serious?!"

"Deadly."

"Misty! You were kidnapped?! Well, I'm kinda grateful because you wouldn't be my best friend if you weren't..." He mumbled at the end, I whacked him with my mallet and crossed my arms.

"As glad as I am you're my best friend, it's wrong they abducted me!" I stated, he looked at me blankly. "Abducted means kidnapped, Ash!"

"Sorry..." He mumbled before going serious. "Misty this is serious..."

"You don't say!"

And that's when I whacked him with my mallet again. Dense idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update today, I had to stay in my cousins, ran into a mash potato incident yadayadayada and I have to update late xD Well here you go anyway! -:B**

**It's a kind of short chapter but it gets more interesting in the next few chapters xD**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

After I had whacked Ash with my mallet another few times, Delia had made us some lunch that we took out the back with us to continue discussing what Violet had done.

"What _can _you do about it though?" Ash asked through a mouthful of a ham sandwich.

"I dunno..." I mumbled, taking a bite out of my own sandwich. "I mean, all I know is that I was from Sinnoh..."

"Do you know where from Sinnoh? I mean, I know you're not to keen on Dawn but we've talked a few times and she's from Sinnoh, she could help out," Ash said, lounging against the tree.

"I don't need any help!" I snapped, frowning in thought. "I think it said something about Snowpoint City actually..."

"Why don't you go there then?" Ash asked, taking another bite from his lunch. "There's nothing stopping you, except may Pokehigh but you should be fine..."

"Hm... I guess I could say in entering a contest in Sinnoh, that's what May did once," I said, giggling slightly at the end, "but if I did go, I wouldn't wanna go alone."

"I'll come with you," Ash shrugged, I grinned sheepishly at him.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Well yeah, you're my best friend, that's what best friends do right?" He said, becoming slightly flustered.

"Yeah... I meant you would lie just to come with me?" I giggled at how his cheeks reddened a little more.

"Oh... Yeah obviously! You'd do the same for me and its not like we're committing a crime!" He sniggered, I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the tree next to him.

"Okay so when will we go? What will you tell your mom?" I asked, nibbling my lip.

"I'll tell her you're entering a contest and I'm going to support you, I guess...?" He frowned, shrugging his shoulders.

"I hope that works," I said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah," he sighed, looking down at the ground for a moment then back up at me. "Me too"

"So... Wanna go ask your mom now?" I asked, still biting on my lip.

"Yeah, leggo!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, following quickly after him into the two French doors where Delia was scrubbing at the work top.

"Hey mom," Ash greeted, shutting the door after I stood in after him.

"Oh hi Ash," she smiled, her smile turning into a grin when Pikahu jumped in her arms. "Hello there Pikachu!"

"Glad to know who the favourite is," Ash grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Pikachu.

I held Togepi to my chest and giggled at Ash's face, he shot me a look before turning his scowl back to his usual goofy grin.

"Mom I need to ask you something," he said, motioning for Pikahu to hop on his shoulder so Delia could continue cleaning.

"Mm? What is it dear?"

"Uh well... Misty is competing in a contest in Sinnoh and I wanted to know if I could tag along to watch her, ya know, like we used to when we were ten..."

"Isn't Misty a water Pokemon trainer?" Delia frowned, glancing at Ash with a raised eyebrow.

I gulped but answered in a confident voice. "I am, May told me about this contest that comes once every few years that's for water type Pokemon and I thought I'd try it out to see what sort of skills I can pick up on for battling."

"Oh really?" Delia beamed, her yellow rubber gloved hands clasping together. "I'd love to watch it!"

"That's the thing, because it only happens once every few years, it doesn't air on TV... That's why Ash wants to come see me preform in person!" I said, grinning at Ash at the end. Delia was grinning too.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're trying out new things Misty! I'm sure it'll be okay for Ash to go with you to... Oh, where is it again?" Delia asked, taking off her gloves and setting them in the sink to rinse off.

"In Sinnoh..."

"Oh how nice! It'll be like Ash is traveling again! Isn't that nice honey?" Delia gushed, catching Ash's attention again.

"Oh yeah, great!" He said, punching a fist in the air. Like Iris said, he was such a little kid.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I feel so lazy! The day before Easter I had to stay in my aunts and my and muh TT stayed up until like 3 AM and my cousin woke me at 7 Easter morning... Pretty much I woke up at 3 in the afternoon yesterday... xD And I'm still tiered... :L Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, by the time I ate something and all that crap it was like eight at night and my little sister made me watch some Christmas movie with her... -.-  
Enough of my rambling, here's the next chapter xD it's kinda short too but I need to build up for until they leave! xD  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

I left Ash's house shortly after six after Delia gave us some dinner and made my way back to Cerulean City, Togepi sitting in the front basket of my bike again. I felt bad for lying to Delia about the 'contest' in Sinnoh but I had to...

I hope my sisters fall for the same thing, fortunately they're dumb and if Delia believed it they should without a problem. I hope so, anyway.

"Misty? Like, that you?" I heard Lily yell, I rolled my eyes and hung my light jacket on the hook in the hall.

"Yuh huh," I answered, setting Togepi on the ground to walk about a bit.

I walked into where my three sisters were sitting reading magazines on the sofa with makeup and nail sets around them. I rolled my eyes again.

"Hey guys..." I began without a hint of nervousness in my voice, even if there was, I doubt they'd know.

"What do you, like, want?" Daisy asked, her green eyes narrowed into slits.

"I just thought I'd let you guys know I'm going to Sinnoh with Ash in a few days," I said, sitting on a pouffe that sat next to the coffee table. I lifted one of the Pokemon magazines and causally flicked through it.

"Whatever," Violet shrugged, a pair of curling irons in her hands.

I sighed and resisted the urge to bang my head off a wall. "So... You're okay with it?"

"Do whatever you want, we don't, like, care," Lily piped in, resting the glossy magazine on her knee. I don't know how she can read and watch all those soaps.

"Now don't me mean," Daisy scowled, pouting at Lily. I smiled slightly, as much as I hated them all, Daisy was defiantly the nicest to me. "Why are you, like, going?"

"We're supporting May in a contest that comes once every few years, before she started Pokehigh she used to be a coordinator so she wants to go try it out again," I said and shrugged, sinking into the bean-bag like furniture.

"Okay," was Daisy's reply. She sent a wobbly smile my way. "Wish her, like, my luck...?"

"Right..."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next day I began my packing. Last night, as soon as I got to bed, I pulled out my iPhone so Ash and I could discuss what we were gonna do.

In the end, we both thought it would be good to leave as soon as possible so we thought tomorrow night should be okay.

"Prii!" Togepi chirped, crawling up the drawers of my dresser to sit on the surface of it.

"You wanna come?" I repeated, lifting the little thing off my dresser and onto my pillow. She nodded her spiky cream head at me, I giggled at how cute she was.

"I dunno Togepi, I mean, of course I'd love you to come and if it was any other journey I'd take you but..." I trailed off, not really knowing what to say. Obviously I wanted take her...

"Toge, toge priii?" She chirped, plopping down in the soft white pillow.

"Yeah," I blushed slightly, knowing she was talking about Ash. "Daddy's going with me..."

"Toge?"

"Yeah, he's most likely bringing Pikachu with him..." I said, nibbling my lip. "Alright, if Ash takes Pikachu I'll take you with me but if he doesn't I'll let you stay with Mrs Ketchum and Pikahu instead of my sisters..."

Letting out a final chirp, Togepi curled up in her egg shape to get some sleep. I smiled and tucked her in, turning back to the mess on my desk.

We would only be going for a few days, I'd make do with my drawstring red bag and pack a spare pair of my usual clothes; denim shorts and a half yellow tank top.

I drew the strings of my bag and sighed, fingering a few of the red and white spheres that was sitting on the dresser too... I would take a few Pokemon with me, it's not like I'm moving away forever anyway...

Grabbing Corsola, Staryu and Gyarados' Pokeballs, I put them in the red bag before climbing into bed, getting ready for tomorrow.

I might actually meet my real family tomorrow... The thought made me nervous... I shrugged it off and eventually fell asleep. Tomorrow will be the day I finally find out about my past.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter muh bunnies -:B Sorry it took so long to update today, I had the WORST signal because I sorta live in the middle of nowhere and my Internet broke so I walked the full way round to my nans to upload this... and to get Internet... xD**  
**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Snowpoint City was freezing. We'd see snowy mountain tops from the plans, but even so I wasn't prepared for the icy blast that hit us as we walked off the aeroplane.

"I wish I had of brought warmer clothes," I mumbled, hugging my pink jacket around me tighter. I was an idiot, sure it was warm back in Kanto but Snowpoint city... What was I thinking wearing shorts?

Ash rolled his eyes at me, I glared at him. Even if he was wearing a short sleeved white and blue hoodie, he looked far warmer than me.

"Why didn't you bring Pikachu?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest to try and warm up a bit.

"I did take him."

"Uh Ash... He's not on your shoulder..." I sweat dropped, poking his bare shoulder.

"Uh... It took A LOT and I mean A LOT of convincing but I got him in his Pokeball..." Ash muttered, shuddering from the memory. I smacked him hard in the arm. "OW! Misty, what the hell?!"

"You know how much he hates his Pokeball! That's practically abuse to him!" I scowled, pouting and hitting him again.

"And you're practically abusing me," he mumbled, glaring at me and rubbing his arm.

"You deserve it, why would you do that to my Pika pal?"

"I don't want anything to happen to him..."

"Ash! He's been on a fricken journey with you before! Moron! Take him out!" I demanded, reaching for his belt to grab the Pokeball.

"Misty!" He yelled, making a lot of people stare at us. I eventually got hold of Pikachu's Pokeball and went to press the button, frowning.

"What the heck..." I turned the red and white sphere around and saw a few grooves drew in the back. "Uh Ash... Is Pikachu trying to escape or something...?"

"No!" Ash bit, blushing slightly. I frowned again and released Pikachu from his Pokeball, running my thumb over the six groves.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu cheered, jumping into my arms and glaring at Ash.

"C'mon buddy, you know Pokemon aren't aloud on planes..." Ash stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.

"You told me you were doing it for his safety," I rolled my eyes, rubbing behind Pikachu's long ears.

"Yeah, the safety of being thrown off a plane!"

"Heh whatever Ash, lets go find a Pokemon Center to leave out stuff and all that in..."

"Alright fine..." Ash mumbled, Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and licked his cheek, Ash grinned again. "See Misty? Pikachu agrees with plane safety!"

"Then why was I aloud Togepi on?"

"You don't even have Togepi with you!"

"Don't I Ash?" I raised an eyebrow, opening my bag revealing Togepi who was chirping happily.

"You hid her!"

"I did not! Togepi doesn't even have a Pokeball!" I argued, sending a glare his way as the Pokemon center came into view.

"Yeah that's because she practically lives in your bag," Ash mumbled, I shot him a look.

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does no-!"

"PIKACHUUUU!" Pikachu yelled, thunder bolting the two of us.

"Gee thanks," I said with narrowed eyes, Pikachu rolled his own beady black ones and walked ahead of us, we quickly followed after.

When we walked in the doors, a few giggly girls stood at the counter talking to Nurse Joy. We waited behind them until Ash started getting impatient.

"How long does it take getting a stupid room?" He hissed to me, I shrugged, meeting eyes with one of the girls who turned around at Ash's hiss.

She took her eyes right off me and onto Ash, sending a grin his way and giggling. Ash smiled back, not understanding she was flirting. I scoffed on the inside and sent a little glare her way but put on a fake smirk when they left the desk, that girl still glancing at Ash after she walked away.

"That girl was totally checking you out," I said, biting the inside of my cheek but keeping a teasing smirk on my face.

"No she wasn't," he said and looked behind me, checking behind me to check where Nurse Joy was. "Would you mind if she was?"

"Yeah, right," I pretended to swoon, the back of my hand against my forehead. "Because I've been fancying you secretly for months."

Ash's whole face went bright red.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. He thinks I mean it._

"Only joking..." I said hastily.

"Right..." He shrugged.

Eventually we got talking to Nurse Joy who apologised about a thousand times for keeping us waiting an gave us a room, letting us choose what we wanted to eat to bring with us.

As soon as we got in, Ash tucked into his extra large triple cheese burger, finishing it in three big bites. I glanced at my small one. It looked pathetic compared to his with only one slice of lettuce and two buns.

"What's this?" Ash asked, poking the bun. I slapped his hand away and glared at him. "Is it some kind of diet food?"

"No!" I huffed, "it just doesn't look that good..."

"I swear girls worry about being fat so much, if you eat crap like that burger you'll end up looking crap," Ash frowned, folding his arms across his chest and pouting.

My chest tightened, that was the first time he'd ever said anything about the way I looked...

"Whatever," I mumbled, trying not to show he'd hurt me and took a bite out of the burger.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a few days, my Internet broke and I've been practically living in my nans... xD Here's the next chapter again, hopefully my Internet doesn't go all weird again, my aunt messed it up even more and she blew up the cooker while she was at it -.-"**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

After Ash and I had eaten our meal, we both dozed off for a bit, Pikachu cuddled up with me, then we set off to look around Snowpoint City. Not that I had any idea where to go... Or what I was even looking for...

"Ash how the hell am I supposed to find out anything? I don't even know who my parents are!" I hissed at him, sitting at the corner of the bed with Pikachu on my lap.

He rolled his brown eyes and looked at me as if I was stupid, with a flick to my forehead he gave me a goofy grin. "I thought you were the smart one! We'll just check with Nurse Joy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would we do that?"

"Well she keeps a record or everyone who comes in to the Poke center, right?" He said, clipping on his Pokeball belt in case we ran into trouble. Or any trainers he wanted to battle. Jeez.

"Yeah... How will that help us though?" I asked, furrowing my brow slightly.

"Obviously your parents have came here sometime, I mean if they have Pokemon... Which I'm sure they do... Anyway, we'll just check for any records with the surname Williams," he answered simply, motioning for Pikachu to jump on his shoulder.

I blinked a few times. Ash had always been a bit of an idiot... Make that a dense idiot... I guess he really has matured... "Woah, okay! Who knew you could actually be smart Ash?"

"Everyone, I'm the smartest guy alive!" He grinned, throwing a fist in the air.

"Yes Ash, and Tepig's will fly." I giggled, especially when he fell to the ground comically.

"You're really mean Misty," he grumbled, standing up and brushing down his dark grey jeans.

"Aw I love you really," I teased, my cheeks tinting pink after I realised what I had just said.

"Heh whatever, are we going or what?" He said, pulling me up and trailing me out the door by the hand.

"Jeez Ash," I grumbled, snatching my hand back and following him into the lobby.

"Umh... Mist...?"

"What?"

"It's just past midnight..." He bit his lip, turning to face me. I glanced at the big Chansey shaped clock and face palmed. Of course.

"We must be still running on Kanto time..." I sweat dropped, looking around the empty lobby.

"Maybe we could check the records anyway... Uh... I'm sure Nurse Joy won't mind..." Ash said, still nibbling his lip.

"Are you serious?" I questioned, my eyes widening. He nodded slowly and turned to face me again, grabbing onto my hand and squeezing it.

"Be quiet," he mumbled, looking at me with those big brown orbs... "Leggo."

I gulped, following quickly after him, my hand still in his. We stepped behind Nurse Joy's desk as careful as we could, not making a sound. Ash jerked my hand a little, pulling me towards a door beside the computer desk. He opened it, a little hesitant at first, then swung it open slowly so it wouldn't creek.

A row of big files stood on shelf behind the door. We looked at each other, I sighed and began searching through the files.

"Look over in the pile for the 'W' section is," I whispered to Ash, raking through the alphabetically arranged files. I came across a thick pile of files, searching through them as quick as possible.

"Ash!" I hissed quietly, my heart hammering in my chest when I found the name 'Williams'. His head snapped up and he ran over to me, looking curiously over my shoulder.

"It's pretty thin..."

"Shut up Ash!" I hissed, opening the brown file with shaky hands. My heart dropped.

"What's that?" Ash mumbled, opening the folder wide where he accidentally broke it, denying a white slit of paper to the floor, he picked it up,

"What?" I asked, taking the paper out of his hands and looking over it, frowning as I read it.

Blue Waterflower: 32 Snowpoint Hei, Leaving.

"It's an address," I said. "Maybe my real surname is Waterflower and my sisters faked that too..."

"Seems fishy to me..." Ash sighed, his head snapping up in sync with mine when we heard noises. I sighed with relief after seeing Pikachu start to put the files back on the shelf.

"Ash you've been here before... I think 'Hei' means 'Heights'. Snowpoint Heights... Do you know where that is?" I wondered, putting the piece of paper in my pocket.

"I'm actually not too sure... We could go check it out..."

"Alright then... Lets go!" I said, pulling his fingerless gloved hand towards the exit of the Poke center.

"Misty do you have any idea where you're going?" Ash rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets and gritting his chattering teeth. I wrapped my arms around my self, a cold gust of wind slapping my in the face.

Pikachu nuzzled into my neck, I sighed and pulling my jacket tighter around him. "We should have left later..." I muttered, stepping along the frosty footpath.

"Well we didn't..." Ash sweat dropped, hugging his blue and white hoodie with crossed arms, I hid my blush seeing his arms tense.

"Alright... Lets find a taxi place..." I said, wishing I was wearing jeans rather than shorts.

"At what, half one in the morning?" Ash grumbled, I shoved him in the shoulder and carried on walking for another good half hour, squinting my eyes when a yellow light shone right in my face.

"You guys need a ride?" I looked round. The woman stood there by a black car.

"Officer Jenny!" Ash practically yelped, sinking to the ground with relief. I raised an eyebrow. Her green hair was very set. It might even have been wig.

"I just spotted you guys out here. You look cold," Officer Jenny said, glancing at the grey sky. "It's supposed to snow later. You probably know my cousin Jenny, or sister, or other cousin but I'm the Jenny of Snowpoint city, some people even call me Blue around her! A

re you sure I can't drop you anywhere?"

I chewed my lip. "We're going to Snowpoint Heights..."

Jenny's eyes widened. "No way! I'm going there too, I've got a pretty right schedule, so make up your minds."

I met Ash's eye and he nodded slowly. "Yeah, if you don't mind..."

I followed him over to her car, sliding along the leather seats. The car inside was as smart and polished as it was outside. I rubbed my frozen hands together, cursing at myself for not brining gloves. I glanced over to Ash who had Pikachu's Pokeball in his hand, running his thumb over the neat gouges on the back. The six stripes I noticed earlier.

"What are they for?" I asked.

"Nothing." Ash shrugged. He gazed out the window as we roared past a row of flat roofed shops.

"You kids want some juice?" Jenny offered, reaching into the passenger seat and passed a couple of orange juice cartons back to us. We gulped then down.

To my relief, Jenny didn't ask any questions to why we were out so late. I leaned my head against the damp chill of the car window. After a few minutes I began to feel sleepy. I looked at Ash, his eyes were shut, his head pressed against the seat behind him. I felt my own head nodding.

-:-:-:-:-

When I woke up it was a bit light outside. The car was humming along a deserted road. No street lights, but a white glow shone off the ground. I sat up, feeling groggy. Ash was still asleep.

"No." Jenny's voice was low and angry. It took me a few seconds to realise she was speaking on her mobile. "Don't order me around Dais!" She spat. "I know it's my fault we're in this mess but shut up!"

She threw her phone onto the passenger seat next to her. I drowned when it almost hit Pikachu. My head felt like a big cotton wool. Dais. There was something about that name, something I should remember.

"Where are we?" I rubbed my forehead.

Jenny rolled back her shoulders. "Nearly there. Hey, guess what? I was right- it did snow. You guys have been asleep hours."

I shivered. There was something about the way Jenny spoke, a hard edge to her voice that hasn't been there before. I reached for my Pokegear to check the time.

It was t there.

Maybe it had fallen on the floor. I reached around on the ground for it. As I reached where Ash was, I tugged at his leg. "Ash, wake up. I can't find my Pokegear."

Ash yawned and stretched his arms.

"It's not here," I said.

"Must be," Jenny said from the front seat. She coughed. "We're nearly at Heights. I'll put the light on when we stop then you can have a proper look."

I looked out the window, straining to see a road sign. Nothing. Just snow and trees either side. It didn't even look like we were on a proper road.

I slid along the leatherette seat and leaned my head on Ash's shoulder. His whole body tensed.

I flicked my eyes over to the central mirror. Jenny was staring at me. She raised her eyebrows then looked back to the road ahead. I tilted my head upwards, towards Ash's neck.

I could feel him pulling away from me. "What are you doing...?"

"Shh," my lips found Ash's ear. "I think Jenny took my phone," I whispered. "And I don't think we're anywhere near Snowpoint heights..."

Ash's breath was hot on my cheek, he free back, fumbling in his own pocket. Then he leaned forward again and whispered. "Mines gone too... As soon as she stops, we get out of the car, kay?"

"Hey lovebirds, cut it out," Jenny said. I moved back to the other side of the seat, but I reached out my fingers and found Ash's hand, our fingers twisted round each other. My heart hammered against my throat.

"I don't feel well, can you stop the car?" I asked, Jenny ignored me.

Although the car was moving, it was slower now, rattling over the lumps and bumps of the unmade track.

I reached for the door handle, having some mad idea Ash and I could jump out the car. But the door was locked. I could hear Ash fumbling with the handle on the other side.

"Cut it out," Jenny spat, turning half round in her seat.

"What're you doing?" My voice rose with panic. "Where are you taking us?"

Jenny looked at me in the rear Jew mirror. "Don't you recognise me, runt?" She grinned nastily and put on a fake, sugar sweet voice. And with that, she took off her fake green wig, revealing curly purple coloured locks. "It's me, Violet."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry for only updating at night time xD That's when I'm usually on the Internet that isn't twitter lol xD  
This ones a bit short but next chapter we get introduced to a new character! Well he isn't very new but... HUSH XD  
So... HERE IS ZE NEXT CHAPTER -8B  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

I stared stupidly into her purple eyes. "Violet...?"

"Lily told me you've been asking questions, trying to find your real parents," Violet said, evenly. "I decided I'd better find you first."

My mind seemed to have crashed like an over loaded computer. I stared out the window. A dense pine forest was all around us. Snow was falling.

"But you were Jenny..." Ash insisted, his eyebrows knotted together.

"Costume rental." I could hear the smug grin in Violet's voice.

Suddenly it all fell into place. "You drugged us," I said, catching Ash's eye. "The orange juice... You took out Pokegears so we couldn't get in touch with anyone."

"What do you want?" Ash asked, his tan face a shade paler than normal. "What are you going to do with us?"

Violet ignored the both of us. She drove on for half a minute or so more, then pulled the car to the side of the road. She turned around and stared at us both.

"You have no idea what it was like being the youngest. It was awful, I wanted to be like them. To have someone to be hard on like they were to me. But my mom and dad left us, they just left. So I took you instead," Violet said, her eyes narrowing into slits as she unlocked the doors. "And if you find out who your real parents are, I can't have you telling them I took you."

I turned on her, furry suddenly swamping my fear. "You took stole me from my family just because you were jealous! I can't believe you wou-"

"Shut up runt!" Violet spat, looking right into my eyes. Fury flamed in my green ones, the same for her. I stared at her hard, angry face.

"We won't tell anyone what you did," I said through gritted teeth, clenching my fists angrily. "I promise."

Violet raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

She unlocked the two back doors, I wrenched my door open and hurled myself outside, slamming the door shut behind me. A whirl of icy wind whippet round me like a snake. I turned, Ash was outside the car too, Pikachu sat on his shoulder. Violet was twisting round, reaching into the back of the car, pulling his door shut. She revved up the engine, my eyes snapped open when I realised exactly what she was planning.

"No!" Ash shouted.

I tugged my door handle. Locked. "Wait!" I cried, Violet grinned. She rolled down her window a couple of centimetres.

"Thought you wanted out?"

"Where are we?" Ash yelled, his hands squeezed into fists. "I've never been in this part of Snowpoint city!"

"That's because it's the middle of nowhere, twenty miles from anywhere with a name," she said with an evil grin.

My heart hammer as I stared at her. My sister. Even if we weren't related by blood and I was hella annoyed at her for kidnapping me, she was still my sister. She was mean and obnoxious to me but she still help raise me with the other... And just like that she's planning on leaving us in the middle of nowhere.

"You can't leave us here!" Ash cried, running alongside the car Violet had stated up.

Seeing the terror in his face was like a trigger. Instantly my whole body started shaking. "We'll freeze to death Violet!"

She scowled up at us. "No shit." She turned the car across the track, closing the car window and spun the wheels round so she was facing back down the road.

"She can't do this!" I cried desperately. But she had. The car crunched over the snow, then slowly disappeared into the darkness.

The wind bit my face, snow was still falling. I hugged my frozen arm under my armpits and stared at the white ground, snow was already covering the car tracks.

I stared down at my red baseball boots, aware that I couldn't feel my feet. I felt Ash tug at my jacket sleeve.

"We have to keep moving," he said beside me. He was feeling in his pockets. "Have you got anything on you? She has our bags."

I shook my head. Ash pulled out Pikachu's shrunken Pokeball from his jacket pocket. He looked at me, his usually bright chocolate brown eyes angry and full.

"Don't suppose we can use that for anything useful?" I said, my teeth chattering, thanking Arceus I had clipped my Pokeballs on my belt.

"No," Ash snapped.

I sighed and walked through the snowy ground. Snowflakes fell on my nose and cheeks and hair, a drop on my neck melted and trickled down my neck. I shivered violently. "How far d'you think it is back to the city?"

"Miles." He turned and walked into the trees on the left, I saw him putting Pikachu in his hoodie for warmth, quickly followings after him. Why was be acting like this was my fault?

I bit my lip. "Why are you angry with me Ash?"

He spun around, his face was suddenly contorted with rage. "You are unbelievable Misty! It's always, ways about you, isn't it? You are the most self obsessed person I've ever met!"

My throat tightened. "What do you mean?!" I yelled, trying to sound angry rather than hurt.

"Don't you get it?" He pointed towards the sky. "We're in the middle of nowhere. We're going to die from the cold, I didn't bring any fire types and there's no shelter to be seen! And all because you dragged me out here to find your stupid parents!"

"I didn't mean for this to happen! You offered to come!" I yelled, my fists shaking with anger and hurt.

"No you asked me, and I said he's, which makes me even more stupid than you are selfish," he spat.

I stared at him, my whole body trembling with fear and cold and shock. "I swear Ash Ketchum! You're trying to turn this on me! You wanted to come! I didn't forc-"

"No." Ash turned and strode away into the trees. I tried to follow him so I could yell some more, but my legs were shaking too much and going numb. I stumbled and fell into the snow.

"Ash!" I called out, sitting up, sobbing. "I'm sorry!"

Silence.

I looked around me. The only light came from the cloudy sky and the white of the snow around me. I was surrounded by pine trees.

There was no sign of Ash. Not even a faint 'pika'.

Tears streamed down my face, I tried to blink them back since I hated being emotional but they came out anyway. I tried to push myself off the ground, but my limbs ached too much. I felt lightheaded.

I was alone. Fear swallowed me. I slid to the ground, expecting it to feel hard and cold. But it didn't. The snow was soft and warm, like a blanket. I lay stretched out on it, overcome by a delicious feeling of drowsiness. Sleep was all I wanted.

I closed my eyes and sank into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heyyo... Sorry for not updating for a few days, I've been basically in my friends house the whole weekend! xD Well here is ze next chapter people xD Oh yeah! I'm so stoked! Around Ireland it's been really snowy, like I mean there was 9ft of snow on the mountain so I couldn't get to school ;D Anyway, tomorrow there's supposed to be a heatwave tomorrow so instead of -18 degrees it should be like 9 degrees! PLEASE COME SUN I'VE MISSED YOU!  
Oh yeah... A short chapter but I need to do a bit of a filler from last chapter xD  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

In the distance I could hear voices. Someone was calling my name. "Is she alright?" It was Ash's voice. I struggled to open my eyes, but my eyelids were too heavy.

I felt a hand pressed down on my forehead. "Let her sleep," said a gentle voice.

I turned over. Some kind of blanket - soft and furry - tickled my chin. I arched my neck and nestled down again.

Later, much later, I woke up disoriented. An orange light glowed through my closed eyelids. My face was warm, I moved my arms and legs. They felt weak, but not hurt.

I opened my eyes.

I was in some kind of wooden cabin. It was sparse, but scrubbed clean. A table and two chairs stood in one corner next to large cupboard. A huge fire crackled in the fireplace opposite, next to a heap of roughly chopped logs.

I looked over to where the sofa was, Ash was curled up on a cushion playing on his DS. He must have sensed me because he looked up.

"Misty..." He breathed out, his face breaking into a huge grin. "How d'ya feel?"

I struggled onto my elbows. "Hungry," I answered. "Where are we?"

"On some mountain..." Ash said, darting over to the fire and tore at a loaf of bread laid out on the table next to the fireplace. "This is Danny's place."

He came over next to me and handed me some of the bread, I smiled at him and began to eat it. "Who's Danny?" I asked, the name sounded familiar.

"You'll see," Ash said a little gloomy, "he found us..."

"Found us?"

Ash nodded. "In the woods." His face coloured. "He found me first. I... Oh, Misty, I'm so, so sorry I ran off!"

"S'okay," I mumbled, the memories flooding back. He shifted uncomfortably beside me, I have him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. "I'd be really annoyed at you if got us in the situation I had..."

"Still... I'm sorry..."

"Ash really, it's okay." I giggled, sitting up fully and taking a sip of the water he had given me.

We both sat in silence for a few seconds before the door opened, sending a giant draft of wind around me. I hugged the blanket around me, noticing Pikachu curled up in a ball on my lap.

I looked up, my eyes almost popping out of my head. "Danny?!"

"Hi Misty, long time no see, huh?" Danny smiled, running a hand through his brown hair.

I stared up at Ash with confusion, he had his eyebrows furrowed and a pout on his face. I frowned slightly and turned back to Danny.

"What're you going out here in Sinnoh...? Aren't you from the Orange Islands?" I asked, swinging my legs around the bed so I could stand up. Ash jumped up next to me, holding onto my waist as if I was going to fall over.

"Geez Ash, I'm fine!" I rolled my eyes, slapping his hands away.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. "I'm worried about you... You were unconscious for two whole days!"

My eyes widened. "Oh right... Thanks for the concern though."

"Yeah, Ash was really worried about you," Danny said, sitting on one of the sofas. I smiled shyly at Ash, he was covering his face with his cap. I giggled and turned to face Danny again.

"So Danny, why are you out here?" I asked, sitting across from him.

"Well, you know that I like doing my traveling and I just happened to have bought this place! I come here every two months or so, whenever I can get Cissy to take over the Gym a while for me," Danny explained, smiling at me.

"As in the other gym leader Cissy?" Ash asked, sitting next to me.

Danny nodded. "So is she like your girlfriend or something?" I asked, pouting when he nodded. I always thought Danny was cute.

"Well yeah... She's changed a bit since you guys met her when you were eleven. I really do like her..." Danny said, grinning sheepishly at the end.

"Great..." I deadpanned, Ash's gloomy expression turned into a teasing one.

"Aw you well jelly Mist?" He whispered so Danny couldn't hear, I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up Ash," I hissed. "That's great news Danny!"

"Eheh thanks," he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Are you two together now or what..?"

"Are you crazy?!"

"No way!"

"Gross!"

"As if!"

"He wishes!"

"Jesus..." Danny mumbled, face palming and rubbing his temples, much like Brock used to. "Sorry for asking."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heh sorry if last chapter was kinda rushed... And for not updating for the past few days, I got sick and pretty much my life sucked xD**

**Sorry it's another short one! But better than none right...? I HOPE XD**

**Omg guys so much for that heatwave, it snowed again (which it rarely does in Ireland 0.0) then rained so heavy 'twas awful :'(**

**Well here's the next one anyway...**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Darkness fell. Danny cooked some sort of stew, it smelled delicious, but not as same as Brock's were.

Ash smacked his lips, drool spilling down his chin. "Awesome."

"Really?" I face palmed.

Ash's mouth stretched into his wide grin. "All food is good."

"Oh look it knows how to rhyme," I said sarcastically, poking my tongue out at him.

After we'd eaten, Danny took the dishes outside. I didn't think I was tired, but when I lay down on the bed I drifted into this warm, comfy sleep.

The next morning, I had to practically force my eyes open. The cabin was empty, except Ash who was sitting a couple of meters away, looking intensely at a TV. I peered at the screen and rolled my eyes, it was a Pokemon battle of course.

Danny stomped inside, bringing with him a blast of icy air. He strode over to the fire and say down.

Ash still hadn't looked up from the TV. Danny chuckled and flipped his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Still the same little kid then?" Danny teased.

Ash took his eyes off the TV and glared at Danny. "I'm not a little kid!"

"Go back to your own little world Ash," I said, sticking my tongue out at him again like yesterday.

"You're just tryna' show off," Ash mumbled, glaring daggers at me before turning back to the TV.

I giggled and went to sit next to Danny, not in a flirty way mind you.

"So you're searching for your past?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

I stared him, shocked. "Ash told you?"

"Quit talking about me!" Ash hissed, I threw a pillow at his head and turned back to Danny.

He nodded. "Of course. Don't you think I asked what you were doing in the middle of nowhere dying of the cold?"

I turned away, slightly flustered. Ash had no right to tell him, it was my secret...

"Don't be angry," Danny said softly. "He thought you were going to die. He was really frightened, very upset. Ashamed that he had lost him temper and ran away."

I looked up again, locking my eyes to his. "He told you about that too...?"

He nodded, picking up a book and skimming through it. I frowned slightly. "We talked for a long time about it while you slept. We agreed that's not what a man does," he said, chuckling at the end.

I shook my head, my irritation with Ash turning into annoyance with Danny. Okay, he was nice and maybe I do still fancy him, but he's treating Ash like a kid and not paying attention to me properly, reading that dumb book.

"I don't see what being a man's got to do with it," I snapped. "Anyway, Ash's only fifteen. Not exactly a man."

Danny shrugged him shoulders, looking up from his book. "Especially without a father to guide him."

I frowned again, trying to hide my annoyance with him. "Ash _has_ a dad."

"I know I know, sorry it's none of my business really," Danny sweat dropped after seeing my eyebrow twitch.

"Hmp..." I grumbled, slumping in my seat.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

We left very early the next morning, Danny thought he'd better bring us back to Snowpoint city since he was heading back to the Orange Islands soon. Even if he had annoyed em yesterday, I was still grateful towards him.

We walked and walked, past endless trees and along snow-covered tracks. Danny never looked once at a map, but he seemed to know exactly where to go.

When we reached a Pokemon center, it was almost dinner time. My legs ached and my eyes hurt from the sun, but I was glad we were back here. Danny decided to stay at the Pokemon center too because it was too late to start the journey back to his cabin, not that we minded.

Ash looked anxious as we reached our rooms, I elbowed him and frowned.

"What's bugging ya, Ash?" I asked, looking into his big brown orbs.

"Mom called Nurse Joy... She found out there was no contest and tried phoning me but Violet took my Pokegear so she left a message with Joy," he explained, gulping at the end.

"Oh... Crap..." I sweat dropped, reaching out for his hand. "Don't worry, I'm sure she won't mind..."

"Misty, this is my mom. She'll kill me if she know I lied," Ash said and sweat dropped. "Anyway, I better call her."

"Want me to come? It was my idea after all..."

"Uh, sure," he said and smiled, still holding onto my hand.

We walked over to the video phone, hand in hand, I nibbled my lip a little guiltily as I watched him dial the number.

"Hello?" A perky female voice answered, I smiled slightly despite the guilty feeling. I doubt Mrs Ketchum will get mad anyway, she's too nice to imagine yelling at Ash.

"Mom...?"

"Ash!" Her voice practically collapsed in relief. "Are you okay? Are you safe dear?"

"Uh I'm fine..."

"I heard about that contest mister," she said, narrowing her brown eyes slightly.

"I'm sorry..." Ash sweat dropped, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "It was actually Misty's idea."

"Wha-?!" I hissed, an embarrassed blush covering my face.

"Oh Ash," Mrs Ketchum giggles, placing a hand over her heart. "I'm just glad you're okay sweetheart!"

"Of course I am, I'm not a baby!" Ash wailed, covering his face with his cap.

"You're my baby," Delia said and smiled, Ash's blush increased.

I sighed and smiled, I wish I could have a mom like Delia... I don't even know my mom.

"Ugh whatever," Ash rolled his eyes, a blush still on his cheeks. "I better go mom, Pikachu's been basically living in my backpack. He hates the cold!"

"He's not the only one," Delia chuckled. "Well okay... Stay save Ashykins!"

"MOM!"

"Heh... Bye dear!" Delia sweat dropped, waving a hand at the screen. "Oh and don't forget to change your underwear!"

"Great. Just great." Ash mumbled.

"Oh! And when will you be back?" She asked, Ash turned and looked at me. I shrugged.

"How do I know?" I asked, looking at Mrs Ketchum helplessly.

"Hm... Care to tell me what you're both doing in Sinnoh anyway?" Delia asked, screwing her mouth up.

"Uh..."

"S'okay Ash, just tell her..." I said.

"Well... It's actually funny really..." Ash began with a nervous chuckle.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'M SO SORRYYYY! Ugh I really should have updated sooner -.- Ugh well anyway here ya go... :L  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Ash looked anxious. I nibbled my lip and elbowed him slightly. "Go on!"

"Why don't you tell her?" He hissed, elbowing my back.

"Don't elbow me!" I threatened, elbowing him again. "She's your mo-"

"Uh, kids...?" Delia's voice interrupted me. I looked up to see her smiling sheepishly and sweat dropping.

"What mom?" Ash groaned, glaring sideways at me. I glared back.

"It doesn't matter why you're there at the moment, I just need to tell your sisters you're safe," Delia said, her cheeks tinting slightly pink. "When I found out there was no contest I panicked and phoned Daisy right away...

"Oh... Okay..." I nodded slowly, twiddling my fingers. "Did you know if Violet was there?"

Ash shot me a look, I ignored it. "Well yes dear..." Delia frowned, rubbing her forehead. "Where else would she be? She was very worried..."

"Sure," Ash muttered sarcastically, but thankfully Delia hadn't heard.

"Kay, well tell them I'll be home when I can," I said unsurely, I don't know if I could face them... Especially Violet.

"I will honey," Delia said, nodding once. "Stay safe you two!"

"We will mom," Ash grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I love you sweetie! Bye!"

"Love you too," Ash mumbled, blushing with embarrassment. "Bye!" And with that, he hung up.

"Should we go back to Danny's?" I asked him, pulling my jacket on again, it was still cold outside after all.

"We have nowhere else to go." Ash sighed, looking straight at me with those big brown eyes...

I blushed and looked at my shoes. "I guess..."

"Right, well c'mon then..."

"Wait," I said, hesitating slightly. "Just let me check something first..."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

An hour later we were back in Danny's. I was meant to be meeting Ash and Danny in some restaurant about ten minutes from Danny's cabin. They had both left already, Danny wanted to show Ash about carving wood or something stupid like that.

I sighed and pulled on my red sneakers, wishing Ash had of left at least Pikachu with me... Getting ready to go, I made sure I had everything in my red drawstring bag. I had all my Pokeballs, spare stuff and everything else I had packed. Everything but my Pokegear...

I huffed with annoyance towards Violet, slamming the door after me. I walked down the lightly snow covered path towards the end of Danny's cabin that soon ended in just pure white snow.

From a distance I could see a small building, most likely the restaurant. As I made my way nearer to it, I could see Ash's back towards the window. Danny was smiling at him. It looked like he had something in his hand, I just couldn't see it.

As I walked in the door, Ash and Danny turned to face me. I smiled sheepishly at them and slid into the seat next to Ash.

"Umh hey," I said, not exactly knowing how to tell them. "I've got something to tell you."

"What?" Ash asked, taking a sip from the glass of Coke in front of him.

I hesitated. "I... I think I know where my real parents are..." Ash raised an eyebrow. "When Mistia Williams went missing in Sunnyshore City."

"So?"

"I'm going there. Now. It shouldn't be too far away, and I checked the Internet. The Williams -the family who lost her- still live there."

Ash frowned. "How do you know it's the same Williams?"

"I looked back at the stories from when... From when Mistia went missing. Their names are Darya and Sam Williams. Bits and pieces of their address are in the different stories." I sighed. "I should have done it ages ago, but there was stuff I didn't know then."

Danny rubbed his chin. "What about your sisters?"

I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I was sure Violet had kidnapped me, and Lily and Daisy made to attempt to bring me back to my real family...

"They don't understand how important it is for me to know who I am," I said, lamely.

A slow smile curled across Danny's mouth. "Finding your birth family won't tell you who you are, just if you're somebody's missing kid."

I shook my head. "Don't you think the family I was taken from have a right to know what happened to me?"

"Well yes, I do," Danny nodded, pressing his lips together. "I guess you're right."

I stood up. "Right. Anyway, I'm going."

"How?" Ash cut in. "How're you gonna get there?" He took another drink of his Coke.

"Walk. Or a bus might get me there quicker," I said and shrugged. "Well... Thank you both for everything you've done, and especially for letting us stay with you, Danny."

Danny sent a smile my way, I returned to and gave Ash one too. "See ya Ash," I said, walking for the door.

I walked along the path, shoving my cold hands in my hoodie pocket. Damn, I didn't even get to say goodbye to Pikachu. The poor thing was probably begging for Ketchum from people.

"Nobody's gonna give you a ride wearing those shoes," a voice said behind me.

I spun around. Ash was staring at my red sneakers. He looked up. "You can't do this on your own, Mist."

"My shoes are fine!" I huffed, crossing my arms. "And it's _my_ decision."

"Why are you mad at me?" Ash asked, pouting cutely.

"I'm not." I rolled my eyes.

"Then why are you being rude to me, only offering a smile and giving _Danny_ a big "thanks for letting us stay" speech?"

A speech for Danny? I only thanked him for what he did! And I thanked Ash too! Wait a second...

"Are you jealous?" I grinned, looking up to face him.

"Course not." He glared at me. "I was assuming you didn't want my help anymore."

"I do," I said, slowly. "I just feel bad... Making you lie to your mom for me..."

"You're my best friend," he said, smiling and shrugging. He took Pikachu's Pokeball from his pocket and ran him thumb over the notches in the back.

I hesitated. After all we'd been through, I didn't want to say goodbye to him like this. He looked up at me and nibbled his lip.

"Remember when you asked me about these?" He asked, pointing to the six grooves on the back of the Pokeball. His voice waste, trembling slightly.

I nodded. "Um, yeah I do..."

"Well, before my Pokemon journey... When I met you-"

"And stole my bike."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, _borrowed_ it. Before all of this, I told you how I slept in and ended up getting a Pikachu."

I nodded again, frowning slightly.

"The night before... I stayed up late with my dad... My mom got mad about staying up so late so she said get to bed, but obviously I just watched battles up in my room."

I rolled my eyes, it was such an Ash thing to do.

"That night... My dad told me he would take me to get my first Pokemon... But I slept in, and when I went to get him, he was... Gone..."

"Gone? Just like that...?" I asked, nibbling my lip.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him since. I've scratched one mark on Pikachu's Pokeball every time I've spoken to him since then. Every time he's promised to see me and hasn't."

I stared at him, shocked. "Wow... I'm sorry," I stammered, shuffling awkwardly. "I had no-"

"Don't feel sorry for me!" Ash snapped. "I don't care about my dad."

There was an awkward pause.

"Look," I said, awkwardly at first. "It's not that I want to go off on my own. But I know you think it's a crap idea..."

"I never said that." Ash sighed.

I shrugged. "I have to do it, Ash."

"Okay." To my surprise a slow grin spread across his face. "Then come back inside for a minute," he said. "I've got a better idea than walking."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey again xD Imma try and update as soon as I can, I feel so bad :L  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Ash took me back into the dining room and explained what he's arranged. "I got Danny to give us a lift in his car," Ash said with a grin.

"Thank you," I breathed. Danny nodded once at me.

"Well, Sunnyshore isn't too far away from here," he said, flicking his brown hair from his eyes. I smiled gratefully at him again.

We set off as soon as we'd finished eating. I was anxious to get going now, full of butterflies in my stomach about somehow my sisters stopping us.

We arrived in Sunnyshore a few hours later, we were all wrecked. I was so nervous now I thought I was going to be sick. Checking myself in the rearview mirror I sighed, I looked terrible. My side ponytail was coming loose and there were slight bags under my eyes. My confidence sank even further when saw the muck marks on my shorts and yellow crop-top.

"Hey, you okay Mist?" Ash nudges me with his arm. I leaned against him, groaning.

"I wish Iooked better," I croaked. I wanted it to come out all light and jokey, but instead it made me sound desperate. I cursed under my breath.

Ash half turned to me, so he could whisper in my ear. "I think you look beautiful." I felt my cheeks reddening. "When this is over," he whispered, "there's something I want to ask you."

I felt my cheeks go redder as I nodded slowly. I hadn't even noticed Danny had stopped the car.

"Here we are," he said.

I climbed out of the car slowly, my legs shaking. I managed to stumble down the pavement, my eyes locked on the house opposite.

Ash got out of the car and stood beside me. "Misty?"

"I can't do this," I whimpered. "I can't."

"You can," Ash urged, pushing me forward. "The Misty I know was never afraid to do anything."

"I'm not afraid!" I snapped, slapping his arm.

"Okay," Ash said, rolling his eyes. "Want me to come with you?"

I shook my head. "I can do this on my own," I mumbled and shot him a look.

"A second ago you could barely walk," he muttered, glaring at me.

"Can it, Ketchum!"  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A girl opened the door. She was about my height, but maybe a bit older than me, with long, dyed brown hair that hung in waves to her elbows. I searched her face, desperate for any sign of family resemblance.

She looked at me suspiciously. "Can I help you?"

"I... I..." Now I was here, I had absolutely no idea what to say. The girls eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Mrs Williams," I stuttered. "Mistia's mom."

The girl frowned. "It's Mistia I've come about," I said, wondering for one horrible moment if I'd gone to the right house. "She um... Went missing..."

For a second the girl looked shocked. Then the surprise in her eyes morphed into contempt. "How put you up to this?" She said. "Was is Mellisa?"

I blinked, utterly bewildered.

"Who is it, Tiffany?" A woman's voice called from the house.

"Go away," the girl hissed. "What you're doing in sick. It's so totally uncool I can't believe it."

She pushed me backwards along the path, then stepped outside the house, pulling the door behind her. I stared at her. What was she talking about?

Behind her, the front door opened. A middle-aged woman with short, ginger hair appeared in the doorway. The woman smiled at me, but her blue eyes were dull.

"Hello?" She said. "Are you one of Tiffany's friends?"

"No, Mom. She's here on some sicko dare."

The woman looked puzzled. "Who are you?" She doesn't know me. She doesn't recognise me.

Both of them were frowning at me now. The air crackled with tension. My voice sounded flat and distant, as if someone else was speaking. "I think I might be Mistia." The words hung in silence between us.

The woman's eyes widened. Her mouth fell open. "Mistia?" She whispered. "My Mistia?"

"You total freak show!" Tiffany pushed me again, but I didn't take my eyes off the woman.

"Come in," the woman said, opening the door behind her.

"No!" Tiffany shrieked. "No way! Don't you see? She's doing it for a dare!"

Ignoring her, I followed the woman inside. I got a vague impression if an open space with polished wood cabinets and big, flowery sofas to the left.

"It's not her, Mom!" Tiffany shouted, marching up to the woman and shaking her arm. "Mom? Oh for Gods sake! I'm going to get Dad!" She ran out if the room, leaving me and the woman alone.

"Sit down," she said gently. I sat on the sofa opposite her, nibbling my lip anxiously.

"Do you remember me?" She asked, I shook my head and looked at my lap. "What makes you think you're Mistia?"

I told her everything that had happened from the day I found the website, I explained about Violet abandoning Ash and I in the woods and all. I was in the middle of a sentence when angry voices sounded by the front door.

Tiffany ran into the room. A little girl at about seven years old was beside her. "Is that her?" A man gripped my shoulder. There was something almost desperate in his eyes. "Who are you?" He shook my arm. "What're you doing here?"

The woman put her hand over her. "It's Mistia, Sam," she breathed. "I really think it is."

"This isn't her, Darya. She's not just going to walk in-"

"It is! She has!" Darya insisted. "Don't you see, sh-"

"Stop it!" Tiffany yelled, glaring at Darya. I glanced around the room. Tiffany, Darya and Sam were all yelling at each other. The only person who wasn't speaking was the little girl. She stared at me, open-mouthed from behind the sofa.

My heart was hammering like mad. Whatever I'd imagined finding my real family would be like, it wasn't like this. I didn't want to be here anymore, but my legs were glued to the spot.

The argument between Sam and Darya grew more hysterical. She was almost crying. "Look at her, she looks exactly like me with your eyes! It's her!"

"I can't take this Darya, you have to let g-!"

And then a deep voice boomed over all the others. "QUIET."

Everyone spun around. Danny was standing in the doorway, Ash sheepishly standing behind him.

Shocked silence filled the air. Before anyone had a chance to ask him who he was or what he was doing here, Danny sweat dropped.

"Stop all the fighting, the police are here."

Shocked silence filled the room  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I was at Sunnyshore police station. Danny had gone. Ash had gone. All the Williams had gone.

I'd been talking to an Officer Jenny for the past hour. She'd asked lots of questions in a sympathetic drawl, but she was nicer than most Jenny's.

"Misty?"

I looked up. Jenny stretched out her long legs. "Your sisters will be here soon," she said, I frowned.

"Why am I even here?" I asked with a sigh. It all happened so fast, one second I was in a room with Tiffany, Darya and Sam, next second surrounded by Jenny's.

"Mrs Ketchum called your sisters after your phone call with her," Jenny explained. "The eldest, Daisy got worried about you when she found out you were in Sinnoh. The youngest, Violet insisted they found you."

"Why did they need to fine me?" I groaned.

"The middle sister, Lily, blurted out you couldn't find your family. I got suspicious and went further into investigation." Jenny locked eyes with me. "I questioned Lily, she seemed to be the biggest airhead of the three, no offence. She said about a Mistia Williams."

I raised an eyebrow. "Lily?"

"She told me how you were took and who took you," Jenny explained, her eyes narrowed.

"M-Me?"

"I know you're Mistia, Misty. Lily told me everything. She felt guilty about ever taking you."

"Lily didn't take me though, Violet did..." I frowned in confusion.

"That's where you're wrong."


	13. Chapter 13

**_(AN: Sorry I replaced this chapter and on my phone I'm still trying to figure out how to delete chapters so I gotta just use A/Ns... xD THIS CHAPTER DON'T EXSIST ANYMORE)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HEYYO AGAIN xD I know I said I was putting the story in two parts but I got a review saying I should change it so... Yeah... :L  
It's a bit short but I guess it's a filler..,  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"What do you mean that's where I'm wrong?" I stammered, sitting straight in my chair.

"Did you every have a fear of Gyarados?" Jenny asked, ignoring my question.

"Yeah but that's because I almost got eaten by one," I said and sweat dropped.

"Exactly my point," Jenny said, sitting back across from me. "You went missing on a beach, Misty. Lily saw you with the Gyarados and thought she would save you."

"So... Lily saved me really?" I blinked, even more confused than before.

"Yes. It was Daisy's Gyarados from the gym actually, the one you have now. Lily saw it and returned it then went to see if you were okay. She didn't know where you came from so she took you back to the others. Violet insisted to take you with them back to Kanto, and after a long argument, they all agreed to take you back to Cerulean."

"So... So it's Lily's fault Violet wanted to take me from my family?!" I growled, a sudden wash of anger.

"That's what she said," Jenny said and shook her head.

"I can't believe them..." I gritted my teeth. Jenny looked at my sympathetically.

"I know it's hard, but it wasn't completely Lily's fault. She was saving you." True. "Violet on the other hand..."

Jenny got caught off by a man with a bushy moustache bursting in the door. "We've got the sisters for more investigations," he said, Jenny nodded.

"Okay. Misty, you can go now," she said, smiling at me. "Although I have a feeling someone wants to talk to you..."

I frowned and she pointed to the door opposite the one I walked in. Beside it was a small see through window, my heart lurched when I saw a familiar head of short orange hair.

"My mom...?" I stammered, slowly standing up. Jenny nodded and clicked her tongue.

"She can't see you though, it's one sided glass." She nodded her head towards the window and grinned. "I think it's cool only we can see them."

I nodded, my mouth dry.

"Listen, I gotta go question your sisters further. I'm sure they'll wanna talk to you too, so go see your mom for a bit." She pointed to the door opposite the one my mom was in with her gloved hand. "I'll see ya soon Misty!" She offered me another smile and left the room, leaving me in the bare room by myself.

I hesitantly made my way over to the silver metal door, thanking Arceus the glass was one sided. I glanced at my mom again and furrowed my brow. She was nibbling her thumbnail anxiously, talking to someone. I peered inside fully and saw my dad, his brown hair, like the last time I saw him, was gelled back off his face.

I pressed my forehead against the cold breath and let out a breath. Sitting on a white chair beside my dad was Maddy, and in the corner Tiffany stood in a sulk, her earphones jammed in her ears as she tapped wildly at her phone.

I rolled my eyes and reached for the door handle again, cursing under my breath. Since when did I get so nervous? Well, I suppose they were my family I hadn't seen in years...

I took a deep breath and twisted the handle, all eyes went onto me. Tiffany's blue eyes board into mine in a glare, I glared back. I turned to face Darya, her darkened blue eyes seemed brighter than the last time I saw her, she smiled at me.

"Nurse Joy would like to do a DNA test to make sure you're defiantly our Mistia," Darya explained, the small smile on her face wavering slightly. "Although I hear you prefer Misty..."

I nodded, gulping the lump back in my throat. Sam looked at me with matching green eyes, a slow smile forming across his mouth. "Welcome back, Misti- Er, Misty."

I blinked and smiled slightly at him, my heart pounding. Tiffany didn't so much as glance up from her phone, but Maddy was looking up at me with wide green eyes. I smiled at her, she looked like a mini me with brown hair. She kept glancing at me shyly, I almost felt bad for her.

Sam and Darya went back into a deep conversation, I was too anxious to even attempt to listen. My heart was still pounding, I wondered what would happen to my sisters... Violet, I didn't care about much, but I knew deep down I still loved her as a sister... Same for Lily, I couldn't bare the thought of her going to prison for trying to rescue me and getting blamed by Violet... And Daisy wouldn't manage a day in the gym without any of our help!

What had I done...?  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Open your mouth for me now, dear!" Nurse Joy said perkily to me. I sighed and opened my mouth, she used an earbud as the DNA sample. When she finished, she disappeared in a room behind her desk, much like the one Ash and I had snuck into.

I sighed, I missed Ash... Where even was he? I plopped my head in my hands, waiting for Nurse Joy to come back. My head was spinning, everything was happening too fast...

She returned a few moments later, brushing out her pink skirt. "I'll have the results in a while, you can return back now," she said with a smile. I slid off my chair with a quick 'thanks' and excited the room.

I trailed down the hallway and saw Darya again, she motioned for me to go down to her. I grounded quietly but walked down the hall, she was beaming.

"Mistia! I mean Misty... Er, whatever... Anyway, guess what?" She exclaimed, a sparkle in her blue eyes. I frowned at her excitement, but shrugged.

"What's up?"

"Well, your dad and I had a word with Jenny, we're able to keep you here in Sinnoh with us!" She gushed, smiling tearfully at me. "We'll finally have our little Mist back!"

I winced at how happy she was, and the fact that she called me Mist. That was Ash's nickname for me... I shook my head and forced a smile.

"Heh great..."

"Isn't it just?! And that Violet one is getting sent to jail, serves her right for taking my baby! Though you aren't much of a baby now, are you...?" She sighed at the end, I barely noticed. My head was spinning again.

"What about Lily?"

"What about her, dear?"

"I mean, is she allowed to go back to Cerulean City?" I breathed, my breath shuddered. Darya groaned but nodded.

"I don't think it's right, but apparently it was Violet who wanted you in the first place," she said, shaking her head.

"Can I say goodbye to them...?"

"I'm afraid not," Darya said, her shoulders tensing. "I don't want you seeing them again."

My heart sunk and I asked myself for about the one thousandth time... What have I done?


End file.
